Mark of Freedom
by IseulTaps
Summary: Being marked as 'less than human' for the rest of Azami's life has left her scared, and terrified of being captured and being forced back into slavery. With the choice of two demon's Azami easily chooses to follow the green-haired swordsman over the World Nobles, running away with the Straw Hats, can she find freedom? OCXZoro, Pre-Water 7 I do not own One Piece
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I head that I thought I should write before I forget, let me know what you think.

* * *

_Being jerked awake and dragged out of my bed I look at my mother full of worry. "Mom where are we going? Do they need us?" I ask worried I slept through a call for me to clean up. Shaking her head at me she pulls me to follow and presses a finger to her lips. Nodding my head simply I look around the luxurious home of the Noble's we serve, feeling of hate bubbles up in my chest. Being marked for life, being forced to work for these monsters and comply with whatever their whims are or face torture for refusing. Each and every one of them are monsters, dressed as humans, and I carry this silent hate inside of me. Running silently through the slave passages in the house we emerge in the backyard where my father is waiting._

_"Mom what's going on?" I whisper looking around nervously. "We'll get in trouble." I mumble gripping my apron tightly._

_"We're escaping." My dad says simply. "One foot in front of the other, and don't look back." He says grabbing my other hand to lead my mother and I in the darkness, moving along the edges of the of the trees and in the shadows we run as quietly as possible, as we end up in the backstreets we're joined by others, silently making out way through the city, I've heard nothing of this plan, but I suppose this is better than rotting away and being worked to the bone as though we're nothing more than trash._

_My parents lead us to a ship which we board with everyone else and silently descend to the Grand Line._

_…_

Waking up from the nightmare I stare ahead at the blank wall, sweat covering my body entirely, my strawberry blonde hair sticks to my body, and I feel the mark on my back as though it were on fire. I have the nightmare of time to time, as though those horrendous days can never truly be left behind.

I'm not sure how so many of us were able to escape and so quietly, but we were able to get away from Mariejois. Once we got down on the ocean though was an entirely different matter. As we were sailing away they must have realized we were gone and marine ships open fire on us. With the ship sinking we'd managed to dock and hide. My parents didn't make it to the island along with a great number of other. I hid on the island for days until I was able to find a way off and to my mother's brother, I delivered the news of what happened, and about his wife dying before we escaped.

Getting up I go to take a shower, and out of habit I turn to look over my shoulder in the mirror, the same mark staring back at me every time still there, blatantly obvious and the only mark that's sealed me away from true freedom.

Sighing heavily I begin to get dressed to head to my job, waitressing in a new town on a new island on the Grand Line, since that night two years ago my uncle and I have been fleeing the Marines that are still looking for those slaves that escaped.

Stepping into work I place that same stupid grin on my face and wave to the owner as I get to work. Just like any other day, well until a certain man steps in demanding for a drink with a nasty cut on his side.

"Azami take this guy out." Hodges the barkeep says motioning to the man with green hair. "He's getting blood all over the place." He says shaking his head.

Nodding my head I hesitantly attempt to lift the man up, as I get one of his arms around my shoulder and the rest of his weight drops on me I nearly fall to the ground. Managing to keep him up I look up surprised as the weight is taken off my shoulder to find my uncle helping me. "Thank you, he needs side looked at." I tell him motioning to his side. "Can you make it to the village doctor?"

"Nonsense I'll just take him home. Our place is closer and I can treat him." He says shaking his head at the mere thought, nodding my head I get back to work until lunch.

"We'll see you tomorrow Azami." Hodges says as I wave goodbye.

Quickly making my way back to the apartment, upon entering I see my uncle treating the man for the cut in his side. "How bad was it?" I ask him hesitantly.

Sighing he looks at me. "Not nearly as bad as it could have been, it's a good thing we got to him when we did." He says simply, taking a seat by him I dab the cloth on his head in some water before placing it back on his forehead. "He's quite the dangerous man."

Nodding my head I figured as much when he refused to take him to the doctor. "Uncle we have to be careful you know." I tell him quietly. "You're already in trouble for helping me."

He waves his hand at the thought. "Helping family in nothing, helping someone in need of medical attention is expected." He says happily.

I smile at my family, my uncle, all that I have right now. "I'll watch him, why don't you go do some fishing?" I tell him watching the man carefully, the three katanas propped up against the wall I take it that this man is a swordsman.

"Just make sure his bandages stay on, he's been trying to get them off when he's awake." He warns me. "I'll be back in a few hours Azami."

Nodding my head I remain where I am and stuffy the man. His green hair and the three swords remind me of something, though I can't exactly place what it is accurately. The man has a strong jaw, with a restful look on his face. Looking up at his swords I wonder how skilled he is, and why he has three.

Hearing a shuffle I see the man awake and as my uncle warned me, attempting to take the bandages off. Smacking his hand I glare at him. "You need them on, stop moving." I command glaring at him.

"They make it hard to move." He says simply, it sounds like he says that a lot by the way he tries to take them off again. Smacking his hands away again I glare at him. "Woman stop hitting me."

"Then stop trying to take them off." I tell him back glaring. "My uncle probably told you that you need them on, and I'm telling you so quit it." I say moving his hands away from his side. "Just go back to sleep." I complain taking the cloth off his hand and dipping it in water again. Dabbing his face I study his expression, the hard and unnerving face he keeps directing at me.

"Where is the old man?" He asks looking around. "He was here when I fell asleep, and who are you?"

Rolling my eyes I place the cloth on his head. "I'm Azami, and that 'old man' is my uncle." I explain checking his bandages. "He's fishing, he'll be back in a bit."

This seems to satisfy him as he remains silent. "Why are you taking care of me?" He asks randomly after a while.

"Because I don't know how to fish." I tell him simply. "Besides you collapsed at the bar I work in." I say easily enough. "You really should be careful." I warn him, though he doesn't seem to care about that last bit.

After a few moments of silence my uncle comes in his a slash on his leg. "What happened?!" I ask shocked as I help him to the place next to the swordsman.

Waving the question off, he stares at me seriously. "It's them."

"They're coming." I whisper gripping my clothes closer to me. "We need to move." I tell him anxiously.

He looks up at me gravely; he'd been hurt saving this stranger, though I can't really blame my uncle, he'd saved me and several others before they'd gone off on their own. "Azami, I can't go. I can't travel with this." He says motioning to his leg, the one with a deep slash. "I'll only slow you down."

Shaking my head in denial I reach over the young man to grip his hand. "I'll get caught without you." I mumble pathetically. "They terrify me."

Hearing the man between us grunt in pain, my uncle grins as though nothing was happening, as though officers working for the World Nobles are hunting down their 'property' that'd escaped. "Azami go gather up your things." He commands. Nodding my head hesitantly I leave the room, obviously he wants to talk to the strange swordsman alone. I pack up my own bag and toss it over my shoulder, making my way back to the small room, I'm thoroughly surprised to see the man standing and nodding his head.

"Azami, you'll be going with Zoro." He says simply. "I'll stay here and try to slow them down." My Uncle says heaving himself up to move across the room to the couch, collapsing on it I run to his side.

"Uncle, are you sure this is a good idea?" I murmur staring at the green haired man carefully, something about him seems dangerous. My uncle stares at the man nodding his head. "Uncle" I murmur feeling tears pool.

"Azami you need to go." He says smiling at me, the green haired man looks at me with an annoyed expression. "Everything will be alright." He says turning back to the man I feel my tears fall. "Go Azami before they come." He urges me on.

Zoro must have had enough of my dawdling, as my uncle would have called it, because he's lifting me up and tossing me over his shoulder easily before running away. As this stranger carries me further away from my uncle, I watch as the men that have been hunting me down decimate not only my uncle, our home, or neighbors, but the entire village we'd only stayed at for a few weeks.

"Don't go giving us away." The man commands darkly, all I can manage is to nod my head and to close my eyes, I'm tired of seeing the bloodshed, I'm tired of being chased, I'm tired of losing people that I care about. I try to calm myself, I won't be any help if I cry, and I can do that later when it's safe.

As the man slows down panting and setting me down, he looks around, hesitantly I take his hand and point towards a street. "The port is that way." I murmur nervously, I'm still not sure this was the right choice, but at the moment I don't have a choice. It's this swordsman or getting captured by those demons. Tugging him in the direction I remember what my parents had said when we'd escaped from that terrible place. _'Lift one foot in front of the other and keep moving, don't look back.'_ It's all I've known, running, trying to get away never looking back.

Finally making it to the port the man takes the lead and practically drags me towards a ship with a black flag with a skull with crossbones wearing a straw hat.

"OI, marimo hurry up!" A blonde man yells, 'marimo' grunts in reply, stopping he picks me up in his arms and begins running, jumping over the railing of the ship. Setting me down he glares at the man. As they begin to argue I nervously stand there as the other crewmates, presumably, stare at me.

Seeing the crew assembled before me it dawns on me who _exactly_ Zoro is, and who this crew is.

"Zoro, who is this?" A orange-haired girl asks looking at me wearily with the rest of the crew sending me similar looks.

"I'm protecting her; she and her uncle patched me up after I passed out." He says simply, much to the horror of part of the crew. "The man asked me to protect his niece in his place." This is also said indifferently.

"What were you doing running around with that wound in the first place?!" A small reindeer yells angrily at the swords man.

The girl shifts her attention back to me. "It'd be best if you sat in the galley while we sail away." She says calmly. "Sanji hard to port!" the orange-haired girl commands, the blonde man, Sanji I would assume, lead me to the galley and helm of their ship. Taking a seat I listen to the girl shout orders from outside with Sanji busy steering I wonder if the village is alright, after all its partially if not entirely my fault that they were attacked so viciously.

Deep in thought I wonder if my uncle is alright, though it seems unlikely, nervously messing with my hair I stare down at the table, trying to figure this all out, traveling with a group of pirates that took down a Shichibukai, and obviously live to tell the tale. Surprised by the mug set in front of me I look up to see Sanji smiling at me. "Thank you." I murmur accepting the drink.

Before Sanji can respond Zoro sits next to me and smacks his hand away. "Hands off Ero-Cook, I'm protecting her, and that means from perverts like you too." Zoro's deep voice comes, this enrages said man.

As the two fight I watch them worriedly, "I'm Nami, the ship's navigator." The girl from before says smiling at me friendly. As the others are introduced I smile at them as much as I can manage at least.

"I'm Azami." I manage quietly looking around at everyone staring at me; I begin to doubt my uncle's idea of me staying with Zoro.

"So what's your story?" Luffy prompts curiously staring at me, tilting his head from side to side occasionally.

"I'm just running away from the World Government." I say simply, there isn't anything to add on, nothing to tell; well nothing I'm willing to say.

Though, this seems to have perked their interest as Sanji asks me a question. "Why would the government want a young lady such as you?"

"Certain people do not take kindly to those who run away." I say just as my uncle has said it to Zoro. "My parents and I ran away." I say shortly.

Their captain stares at me; nervously I look down and away from him gaze. "You're a bit weak aren't you?" He asks me bluntly, Sanji puts up some protest but I nod my head. No point in trying to refute the statement.

"It's getting late." Robin says suddenly while simultaneously breaking the awkward silence. "Why don't you wash up and get some rest?" She suggests getting up. "I'll show you."

"I'll start dinner!" Sanji says turning to their kitchen. "Luffy get out, I'm not having you eat all the food before it's even cooked." He scolds the young boy while kicking him in the side.

Following Robin quietly I take a look at my surroundings. "Azami-san, this is the bathroom and this is the way to the girl's room, there's warm water, but I'd be quick." She says gently.

Quickly following her directions I start taking a shower. Washing off the bit of blood, probably Zoro's, and grime off. I try not to think about how this morning I'd been with my uncle and how I am no longer with him. As I dry off, I look at my back, the damned mark mocking me. Glaring at it, the simple 'Hoof of The Soaring Dragon', everything in me wishes it was gone, that I could just simply wash it off. "Azami-san dinner is ready." Robin calls from the other side of the door, quickly pulling the clothes on, I dry my hair out quickly before stepping out and following the dark-haired woman.

Quietly taking my seat I stare at the table I look down at the food prepared for me and smile at Sanji. "Thank you." I tell him before taking my first bite, "This is the best food I've had in my entire life." I compliment him happily eating.

He proceeds to swoon over Nami, Robin and I about how wonderful it is to cook for such beauties. Getting up, as though second nature I gather the plates up and place them in the sink, cleaning each one carefully. Some habits are difficult to break; certain behaviors were quite literally beaten into me.

"Azami-chan, there's no need for you to do that!" Sanji calls running to my side to help. "You're a guest."

Shaking my head I smile at him. "It's a bit of a habit." I confess lightly. "I don't mind, you cooked after all." I tell him washing another plate as Sanji rinses them.

He doesn't say anything more, so I remain silent and continue to clean, as I wash the last plate I begin drying the stacked plates carefully, with Sanji protesting again, to me again saying it's nothing. "I really don't mind Sanji-san."

Eventually with the last plate being put up he smiles at me, "Oi, strawberry" Zoro calls, turning around I rush to his side, staring at me weirdly he nods for me to head to follow Nami and Robin.

…

Sitting on the makeshift bed next to Nami's I watch Robin read. "Are you having trouble sleeping Azami-san?" She questions keeping her eyes on the book. "If so you're welcome to join me over here." She says looking up and gesturing to a chair. Getting up I take a seat across from her, the candle light providing a bit of light. "I'm curious as to why you're being chased." She comments folding her arms in front of her. Looking down at my arms I bite my lip again. "The whole truth I mean."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys like it so far, I hope I get to hear more from you all. c:

* * *

Staring at Robin I bite my lip. I'm not sure how to say what I need to exactly, or if I can even trust any of these people. "It isn't exactly what you would just say to anyone. It isn't something that you'd want anyone to ever know." I tell her quietly. I adjust my shirt before meeting her gaze again.

She seems to consider this for a moment. "Then aren't you heading in the wrong direction?" She asks curiously. "We're heading towards Fishman Island."

Looking down at my lap I shrug my shoulders. "I don't have a choice, and I'll do anything to keep what I have left. Strangers or not I'll do what it takes." I tell her looking up.

Smirking at me she pats my shoulder. "Kenshi-san seems to have trust in you." She comments before getting up, smiling at me she holds her arm out to the bed I'd left. "You should really try to get some sleep." She blows the candle out stepping towards her bed.

Nodding my head I follow her hesitantly and step on the makeshift bed, lying down I stare up at the ceiling, closing my eyes slowly. Maybe this will be different; maybe I can get the freedom that was stolen from me.

…

"_I want Cherry to clean this up." I hear his wail, the fear strikes back into me, I hate him the most. Saint Edward. The man is despicable, though all the World Nobles are. "CHERRY, CHERRY!" He screams for me in that nasal voice of his._

_Running through the passages I open the door, with a rag in my hand already I quietly begin cleaning up the tea he'd spilt, probably on purpose. I feel his hand slap me across the face, the sting barely bothers me anymore, it's happen far too often for me to even notice anymore._

"_Cherry what took so long? You trash it'll stain, and who do you think will be the blame?!" He yells angrily as I finish wiping the tea up, using my ability I dampen the surface and clean the stain away. Saint Edward continues to scream at me, going on and on about his stupid heritage until he finally dismisses me. Walking back through the corridors I drop the rag in a bucket and begin to clean it._

_It's the same nearly every day, he'll make a mess and demand I clean it up and blame me, and he'll hit me and continue to take his anger out on me. Guest or not, they'll just compliment him on how obedient I am. I've met a few of the other World Nobles and all I know is that they're all equally vile._

"_CHERRY!" As my name is screamed again I roll my eyes before running off to see what exactly he wants this time, though I do wish he'd learn my name. Walking in silently I see his wicked grin, the first time I'd seen it I flinched away, I learned not to do that as he's fond of beating anyone for any little thing he deems 'disgraceful'. Seeing him pull out the baton I inwardly grimace, he's in a bad mood; his father probably told him he couldn't get another slave or maybe one of the guards told him it wasn't safe to go outside. Whatever it was he's not pleased with and of course he wants to take it out on his favorite slave._

_Swinging his arm high I gulp in anticipation._

…

Jolting awake I see Nami holding my hand while looking at me concernedly. "You were crying in your sleep." She murmurs watching me sitting up I notice the layer of sweat I'm covered in. "You should rinse off; we'll be out on deck." She murmurs gently smiling at me before she goes.

Breathing heavily I stare at my hands, shaking I swallow hard trying to calm myself. It was one of the harsher memories, though I suppose I should be happy it wasn't the beatings or the fighting, I would have been screaming. It's strange during the actual act I remained silent and felt nothing, but now it's as though my bones are being ground to dust, my skin being peeled off, and then being poked by thousands of needles all while being kept alive. I can't really bring myself to move, the things I've kept in, the memories, I didn't even tell Uncle anything, I've always refused to talk about. Everything that happened there was a nightmare, one I thought would never end, and even now I feel like I'll be pulled right back in. Hearing hesitant footsteps I stay motionless trying to grasp the situation. I can't move; my body won't let me.

"Azami-san are you alright?" Chopper asks entering the room and walking over to me. I'm not really sure what's happening as he changes his shape and picks me up. Staring at my hands and the small scars left behind from the five years I was there in that horrendous place I feel the tears fall. I feel myself being set down, the fresh air relaxes me as I blink, looking up I see Chopper looking at me worriedly. "You went into shock." He says in his smaller form.

Nodding my head I look around to see everyone looking at me worriedly. "I apologize; I didn't mean to cause such a fuss." I tell them automatically. Zoro is the first one to go back to whatever it was he was doing. I remain on the deck; Chopper keeps asking if I'm alright. "I'm fine now, thank you." I tell him quietly. "I'm going to walk around a little if that's alright." I tell Chopper getting to my feet.

Chopper nods his head, but I suspect only because he'll be following me around as well. Heading to the deck where Usopp is busy working on something, taking a seat in front of his little platform I watch him quietly.

"Oh, welcome to Usopp's famous inventing factory!" He shouts proudly upon noticing me, I smile at him as he begins to show me things and telling me how they got these 'dials'. I don't really understand them but he shows me how they work and explains it.

"So there are islands in the sky too?" I question looking up at the clouds in the rich blue sky. "That's amazing." I murmur.

"We were really surprised too." Chopper says nodding his head with his eyes sparkling. "But it was kinda dangerous there." He mutters.

"Well you're pirates; you all must have plenty of stories of all the dangers you've faced." I say smiling. "From Sky Island and so many other places."

Usopp and Chopper begin telling me about all their adventures, of Giants battling for a hundred years, saving a kingdom, Sky Island and even back in the East Blue. "That's where we got the ship, from Kaya; she's a good friend of mine." He says proudly. "So I'll become a brave warrior of the sea!" He shouts happily.

As Sanji calls for lunch we all head to the kitchen where Nami and Robin are already seated with food in front of them, next to Luffy, who does not have food yet. "Azami-chan, are you feeling better?" He coos setting a plate in front of me.

Simply nodding my head I grin at him. "Thank you, the food looks delicious." I comment as we wait on Zoro to come in.

"Oi, Marimo you could come to the table on time." Sanji snaps at him finally setting the other food at the table.

As they fight and grab food I watch in awe as Luffy inhales his food. "You should eat before the black hole eats your food." Nami comments stabbing Luffy's wandering hand. Eating the food I smile happily, it really is nice to have meals like this, a bit of a treat really.

Again helping Sanji with the plate I wave my hand at it. "Honestly I don't mind, I don't want to freeload off of you guys." I tell him drying the last plate.

Sanji smiles at me. "You're a very kind and dedicated young lady." He coos leaning closer to take my hand; well he would have if Zoro hadn't hit him in the head again.

"Oi, I told you. Hands off Pervy-Cook." He says pulling me out of the kitchen, completely ignoring Sanji and his protests. "I'm not going to protect a defenseless brat, so you're going to train." He says seriously. "No whining, no giving up or I'll toss you off the side of the ship."

"I'll drown." I tell him honestly, Zoro seems to consider this before shaking his head at it. "I'll learn though." I tell him quietly. Zoro pulls out one sword and stares at me, a demonic look coming to his face. Chopper and Usopp stare at us shouting for him to stop. "It's fine." Holding my arm out, I look up at Sanji. "I'll be ok. Besides it's more remembering than learning." I tell them seriously.

Zoro smiles at me, though it's chilling I stand ready, I may not be completely useless or defenseless and this swordsman seems to be aware of that. Running at me his blade ready to cut I jump up and use his shoulders to jump even higher.

Landing on the ground facing Zoro I stare at him, his eyes narrow as he comes at me again on the offense, this is different, he'll attack, and this is faster, I can't jump I don't have the space. Grimacing I feel my body come in contact with the blade, but instinctively it comes apart.

"Her body, it's in two." Chopper says completely shocked.

Luffy however seems enthralled by this as he pushes Zoro aside easily and begins poking me. "This is cool, you're like Smokey." As this continues I conjoin my body again and fly to the other side of the ship.

"She can fly!" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy all stare at me as though I'm some kind of mythical creature.

Zoro gets up sheathing his sword, walking over to me he smirks. "So that's what the old man was talking about. You're not helpless." He says matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't leave Uncle behind so I rarely used it." I tell him simply. Saint Edward had a rather unhealthy hobby of pitting his slaves up against each other to battle it out. There was a reason I was his favorite. I didn't lose, I'm not proud of it, nor am I happy remembering those fights. For the most part they're blank right until the end with the final strike and of their lifeless bodies.

"You're still not as helpless as you lead on." Zoro says sitting down against the mast. "You're well trained and your reflexes are good. You can read the situation and react accordingly." Zoro says staring at me with his arms crossed and his swords standing up against him. "You lack conviction." Feeling a jolt of annoyance, I take a deep breath, he doesn't know anything; I lack 'conviction' for a reason.

"What Devil Fruit did you eat?" Nami asks breaking the tension.

Turning my attention away from the aggravating green head, "I ate the Misuto-Misuto no Mi." I say simply, it'd been forced down my throat my third day as a slave serving Saint Edward. "I haven't mastered it so it's a bit useless most of the time." I tell them shrugging my shoulders. In truth it has saved me from getting shot or slashed but if I'm not paying attention I'll get cut or shot, I haven't mastered it, nor am I close to. I have to see the attack coming for it to phase through me.

Taking a seat next to Zoro I close my eyes. "You should have more faith in your abilities."

"That's what got people killed." I whisper opening my eyes, my heart clenches as the thought of the other slaves I'd killed simply to stay alive. Banishing the thoughts from my mind I turn to look at Zoro. "I don't deny that it's useful, but I'm not fond of using it."

"So then you'll just have to work with close combat." He says acceptingly. Zoro then rests his head back and closes his eyes and soon after begins to snore. Taking this as my cue I get up and leave the lower portion of the deck to sit next to Nami and Robin.

"Now that Luffy has seen that he's going to be all over you about joining." Nami says smiling at me, turning to Sanji she smiles at him. "Sanji-kun could you make us some tea?" She asks, to which he spins away happily accepting the request.

"I'm not really a fighter." I tell her quietly. "I prefer staying a step ahead."

Nami smiles at me kindly before looking up suddenly, shouting commands to the boys, getting up I run to help Usopp secure everything on deck, as we're about half way through securing everything a hurricane hits, I look up over at Nami still shouting commands, she'd predicted a hurricane, it's unheard of on the Grand Line. Yet she's probably saved us from being sucked into that storm and our lives.

What's with these guys and all this strength, they're rookies or at least that's what the papers have been saying, then again there are a handful of other rookies notable out there.


	3. Chapter 3

An update~!  
I'm sorry it took me so long to update, anyways I hope this is good  
for you guys.

* * *

"It really is just remembering, huh?" Zoro asks during a break from our daily practice. Watching me as I wipe the sweat from my forehead, shrugging my shoulders I look off the side of the ship. "I still don't understand why you need to be protected when you're obviously capable of defending yourself."

"Azami-Chan~!" Sanji sings happily carrying a drink on a platter for me. "Try this strawberry flavored juice; I've made it special for you!" He says kneeling down in front of me.

Smiling I accept the drink, part of me is thrown off by how Sanji acts, he's as he says 'is a slave to love', but I suppose it is devotion to his ideals as well. "After you finish with that brute we can continue your lessons with your kicks." He says brightly.

Nodding my head I sip the drink, the sweet flavor making me feel much better already. "You really are a wonderful cook, you know that right?" I ask him gently, I know what it does, but it's just everything he makes is so delicious.

"His cooking is okay, I don't see why you compliment him every single time he brings you something." Zoro snaps, while peeling his shirt off. Zoro's body is covered in scars, at least on his front side, the biggest scar and the crudest one is a slash going down diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip, I can't imagine where he got it from, but somehow it fits. Drinking my juice quietly I watch as Zoro splashes some water on his face. "What?" He asks looking over at me. "You've been staring at me Strawberry."

"I can't help it." I tell him simply, pouting slightly as I meet his gaze again. "You're like some kind of monster, but not." He doesn't seem to mind my statement, but he rests his against the railing staring at me. "What?"

"You're obviously hot, why don't you put on something less constricting?" He asks pointing at my shirt. Setting the drink down I grip my shirt and look away, it's not so much about being hot or not having the right clothes, but covering up something. "You look pained." He says oblivious to what he'd said.

"I have a shirt you could borrow if you want." Nami offers walking over to us, smiling friendly. "Though I'll have to charge interest."

Shaking my head I look away standing up, I take a deep breath. "I'm fine." Ending the conversation I pick my glass up and drink the last of it before Sanji comes over and takes it away before I can wash it, leaving the deck I take a seat by Chopper while he's making some medicine.

"Azami-san, are you alright? Was practice rough today?" He asks me brightly, out of everyone on the crew I'm drawn to Chopper the most, probably because of the childlike innocence he possess. "Oh, you look troubled."

Shaking my head I rest next to him. "It's nothing." I tell him quietly. I've been on the ship for a couple of weeks now and I have improved greatly with Zoro and Sanji's training, but I've had too many close calls, particular because both boys insist on me wearing different shirts. Looking over at Nami scolding Zoro and Sanji for something I notice her tattoo, but more over her shirt. I've always been jealous of those people that can freely show off their back, but it's gotten worse. "Chopper do you think we'll get to the next island soon?"

"I hope so; I'd like to get some new books." The doctor murmurs deject as he mopes over some of the books that have been ruined. "I wonder what the next island will be like."

As I'm about to reply I hear Luffy's ridiculous question. "Do all frogs know how to do a backstroke?" Luffy asks excitedly while looking particularly excited.

I'll admit the captain of this ship does tend to say some crazy things and most of them won't make sense, but this is the Grand Line. Getting up with the others to look to see this swimming frog, shocked I watch it. Continuing to watch it partly amazed that it knows how to swim, but then again this particular frog looks determined. Hopping onto something just below the service in front of us I look directly below us. "Train tracks?" I murmur, but as the very distinctive sound of a train comes, Nami begins screaming for us to pull out the oars and to begin paddling.

It seems surreal as the frog is sent flying off, and we stop at a train station, in the middle of the ocean. Even if this is the Grand Line, things just seem so strange, a drunk lady, her grandchild and the pet cat that's obviously a bunny, giving us instructions on how to get to Water City 7. "You guys run into the strangest of things." I mutter to Chopper.

"Even so, aren't you excited? An island with a train connecting it to other islands?" He says all starry-eyed. I suppose it is exciting, but according to Chopper and Usopp's stories they always seem to run into trouble, well more than the average trouble you'd expect from being pirates.

"I'm going to go take a nap." I tell him hopping up, ignoring his questioning look I head to the girls room, lying down on my bed I stare up at the ceiling. Normally I'd make a life here for a few weeks until it's time to move on to the next island. Now though, what am I supposed to do? By the chance I do leave them, I'll freeze in front of the Marines, the trauma of what happened and the fear of going back is enough to stop me in my tracks.

"Are you going to come into town with us?" Robin asks stepping in to grab a bag. Shaking my head I smile at her. "Well Azami-san I hope you rest well with Kenshi-san will be staying to protect the ship." She says smiling at me. "Luffy-san, Miss Navigator, and Nagahana-kun have left ahead."

"And Sanji?" I ask her resting on the bed. "Is he staying on the ship?"

Chuckling she stops at the door way. "I believe he went to go get some food to stock up on, the others went to exchange the gold and to see about the ship." She informs me. "It should be safe for you take a shower." She says knowingly.

Covering my face I nod my head in thanks to her, hearing the others walking above and eventually as it quiets down. Heading to take a shower, though I've come to know everyone on the ship, and I don't mind them a part of me refuses to take a chance for any of them to find out. I shower last, and quickly, I refuse to wear any kind of shirt that can show the mark on my back. As accepting as they are, I am not. Not of what I was, what I'd done or any of the five years I'd spent in hell.

Stepping out of the shower I see Zoro sleeping soundly on the deck, 120 million beli on his head, it's difficult to imagine the demon unless he's staring at you. Heading to the kitchen I see a man come out, one with a long nose, but most definitely not Usopp. "Who are you?" I ask him frowning, strangers more than anything put me off, it's difficult to tell if they work with the Marines or not, if they're nice or not, if you can extend a little bit of trust or not.

"I'm a shipwright." He says examining the ship, nodding my head I move pass him and into the kitchen, making a small snack I hear Zoro's voice carry, and his conversation with the mysterious shipwright. Looking down at the snack I made I think of what Usopp would think, not sailing on Merry, he cares about this ship, they all do. Even with me being here for just a short while I can tell that, it's their friend as much as each of their crewmates are. The ship is a member of the Straw Hats, that's how they've been treating it from what I can tell, as absurd as it sounds; it's actually nice to see.

Stepping out on deck I watch Zoro for a few minutes, heading back to the room I grab my bag. "I'm going to head into town." I tell him simply. "I'll be back before dark."

"Oi, I'm supposed to be watching you." He calls as I jump to the ground. "Strawberry!"

Turning to look at him I wait for him to continue, as he watches me I turn back to head in. "I'll keep out of trouble, worst comes to worst I'll mist out of there and come right back." I tell him smiling. "It's not like I'm as defenseless as I look." I mock him walking off. I only have a little bit of money, so I'll just get some shirts and shorts.

As I enter the city I'm amazed by the canals, the strange animals that everyone seems to be riding or using to pull their small boats. It's lively, all the people smiling and doing business, and the atmosphere remind me a bit of the last island I lived on, and clenching my fist I decide to ignore the nagging thoughts for now. Heading off I look around, though it seems to be much more convenient to use one of those water bull fish, I'm not wild about purposely putting myself in that kind of situation, after all I am a hammer.

"Miss would you like to try some delicious sweets?" A woman asks friendlily, shaking my head I smile at her before looking for the shopping district, this seems to be more like a food market. Making my way through the crowd I cross several bridges until I end up where there are boutiques. Sighing relieved I look around for suitable clothes. Looking at some of the clothes I smile sadly, the dresses I can't wear, shirts that are backless or too low cut in the back, too see through, it's a pain and as much as I would love to wear cute clothing like that I'm not willing to take such a risk.

Though most of the city is beautiful, I suspect that there are parts of the city that need work, and judging by some of the suspicious people, I'm willing to bet on there being a couple dangerous gangs of sorts, though for the most part the people seem relaxed and happy with their lives.

As night nears I make my way back to the ship, cursing myself for being late. I can already imagine Zoro's lecture, though as I near the port that I entered the city I see Zoro sitting and waiting.

"Azami, do you have any idea how late you are? I thought you said you'd be back before dark?!" He yells at me. "Obviously it is late." He mutters shaking his head. "You have your bag right?"

Sighing I nod my head heading towards the ship, as he grabs my arm and turns me around I look at him questioningly. "Am I not going back to the ship?" I ask him in a small and timid voice.

Scoffing he shakes his head. "We're staying in a hotel tonight. Don't mention Usopp or the ship when we meet up with the others." He says seriously, waiting for me to respond. Nodding my head he leads us off, though I question where exactly we're going.

"Zoro, I'm tired can't you carry me?" I whine dragging my feet behind the obviously turned around swordsman. Bumping into his back I look at him seeing him waiting for me to hop on and his hands ready to hold me up. Climbing onto his back I rest my head on his shoulder. "Are we almost there yet?"

Merely getting a grunt I let out a heavy sigh, how can he be so attuned in battle, but be so hopeless with directions outside of them?

"Here we are; remember what I told you." He commands, nodding my head I keep my arms secure around him, I refuse to walk another step seeing as it took us nearly three hours to get here. Opening a door to a room I immediately pick up on a very disheartened temperament that the Straw Hats are giving off.

"Azami, did you run into Robin?" Nami asks me seriously, shaking my head she lets out a long sigh. "We'll look for her tomorrow then, we'll find her Chopper." She says patting the reindeer's hat softly. "Let's get some rest."

I glance around the room; everyone seems to be distracted, something big must have happened to make these carefree pirates so miserable. Hopping off of Zoro's shoulders I take a seat against a wall. Even though she says rest, and everyone nodded their heads it looks like they aren't going to sleep. Robin is missing, Usopp isn't here and I'm not supposed to go to the ship, maybe going off to town wasn't the best idea.

The entire night I'm trying to put together what happen from the bits that the others are talking about, but I have a distinct feeling it has something to deal with the ship, at least for the reason Usopp isn't here, what's going on with Robin though seems to be a different matter.

By morning Zoro and I are walking in the back streets, he's taking random turns at an alarming rate. "Zoro, are you sure this is a good idea, you leading I mean." I mumble while puffing my cheeks up.

Zoro glares back at me. "I know where I'm going woman; it's the others that are always getting lost." He counters; though doubt this, seeing as we're in a pretty sketchy part of town.

"I thought we were looking for Robin." I try again as he leads us down an alley, some guys here are staring at us and whispering, maybe I'm paranoid? No, no, I don't think I am. They're definitely inching towards us. "Zoro those guys." I mumble grabbing his arm nervously.

"Strawberry hop on." He commands stubbornly as the men leer at us, "Now." Doing as I'm told I clamp my eyes shut, and hold onto the hot-headed swordsman. "The hell are they talking about, we didn't attack anyone." He mutters.

"What about Usopp, won't he be in trouble?" I ask him nervously, it seems touchy, but better to ask, Zoro tenses considerably considering his cool demeanor. "Sorry." I mumble shrinking back.

"We'll figure something out." He says finally. "Can you give us some cover?" Zoro asks as he runs over a bridge and down another alley. Urging part of my body to produce a layer of mist I cover a large portion of the ground immersing anything and everyone in a good sized range.

"Turn, that's the edge of the walk!" I say urgently as I use the mist to push Zoro in the correct directions, despite his efforts to go any other way. "What is so hard about listening to this? Do you want me to drown?!" I hiss feeling completely exhausted from trying to save our butts.

"I'm trying to take a short cut!" He says haughtily as he yet again tries to turn. "Woman you and your damn mist are getting in the way."

"Like hell they are, you're trying to get us killed or injured!" I say back just as irritably. "Can you not walk in a straight line? Look just go through there and we can lose these guys." I say pointing towards another alley, building a sold wall of mist I force Zoro to go down it. "My god, how can you walk in the complete and total opposite way of what I'm telling you?"

"You're telling me wrong!" Zoro accuses me as we come out on an empty street, I feel my eye twitch, and this guy needs to get some kind of sense of direction. "Get off you're heavy." He says dropping me.

Resisting the urge to hit him I follow close behind him helping us avoid people, though this is really hard on me. Hopefully we can avoid trouble, but according to Chopper and Usopp's past experiences this is going to be an impossible feat.


	4. Chapter 4

Just you know...finally updating.  
This chapter has been _mostly_ ready for a while,  
writing the ending to chapters is usually a long process for me anyways.  
Please enjoy, and review  
please.

* * *

After running around all day and hiding from the entire island's population I'm tired, more than I have been in a long time. Not only that, but Zoro is sending me off on my own, something about me attracting trouble. "Like hell, the ones that attract it are you guys." I mutter under my breath, walking through the streets I glare at all the people, it's their damn fault.

"Excuse me, but you look familiar." A man says in a very accusatory tone, to which I reply to with a glare and walk off without a word.

My bad mood is thanks to Zoro who banished me for the time being. Who the crap banishes people like that? Just tells them to hide, don't get caught, and that he'll be back for me. Seriously, who the hell does that? So it might be for my safety, after all it sounds like they're getting pretty close to some conspiracy plots, attempted murders, crazy masked people, people in their crew disappearing, and leaving. Glancing up at the darkening clouds I look around, everyone is clearing out, must be the crazy storm, honestly where am I supposed to hide?

Misting, I fly high above the buildings; everyone seems to be heading for high ground, but how high is good enough? Grumbling float closer to the ground, looks like the trains are still running, maybe I should take one then come back?

Landing in the shadows I look around, it's getting kinda late, maybe the last train left already; this one looks not good at all. Too many people that just scream government official. Backing up I feel my heart clench, the same anxiety I always feel whenever I get too close takes over.

"You, what do you think you're doing here?!" A man yells, turning around trembling I see a man in a suit and a hat, staring at me his frown turns into a smile. "Well you look oddly familiar, and if you look familiar that must mean you've done something wrong." He claims cornering me against a wall, stepping closer he inspects me, looking down I try to even my breathing.

"I-I-I just g-g-got into t-t-own." I mumble trembling, attempting to explain my presence, my lack of knowledge, but I feel like he's staring at me harder.

"Sir why don't you have a look at this girl?" The man calls to another, only this time it isn't some faceless agent or marine, this guy has a rank.

I feel my body tremble even more violently. "Turnstone Azami, wanted for desertion." He says as soon as he looks at my face. "Devil Fruit user, logia, cuff her." The captain says with a dull expression. "I'm sure Saint Edward would like to know she'll be returning." Breathing heavily I attempt to pull away, as I try this the cuffs are slapped onto my wrists, the mark on my back screaming and burning as this captain forces me around. Ripping my shirt just enough to see the tip of the mark. "All the proof we need is right here." He says shoving me on the ground, looking up at him I feel the fear of these last two years intensifying, tucking the key in his pocket he turns and walks away.

I'm roughly picked up off the ground, and then shoved in the direction of the cargo hold. "Don't get too comfortable, I'm sure Saint Edward will have a rather warm celebration at your reception." Another man says spitefully.

It feels as though time stopped, as though my blood flow came to a dead halt as I'm pushed around and led like an animal to the cargo hold. It feels like I'd been captured for the first time, like I was with my family, but now I'm alone.

Scraping my knees as I'm pushed into the dark room, pushing myself up I move to sit against the wall, I know what will happen when I return, Saint Edward will either rejoice that his favorite slave is being returned or he'll kill me on the spot and no one will care. The terrible part isn't being forced back into slavery, yeah it's bad, but the really horrible part is I was happy traveling, a bit uneasy, but I was happy. Straw Hats, crazy, wild, and fun; nothing exactly like the rumors.

I sit in the dark for a long time, the train rolls slightly with the water, I can feel the wind rocking the cart aggressively, and the sounds outside of the cart seem to have completely disappeared. A lot of me wants to scream for help, but the part of me that is so afraid of no one coming scares me more than anything is winning out. After what seems like ages another two things are tossed in roughly, and they're loud. Pushing myself even further against the wall I clamp my eyes shut, I don't want to be found like this, not by them, of course this all is in vain seeing as I can't just meld with a wall.

"Oi, girl what are you doing?" A man asks staring at me. "We can see you." He says after I still try to act as though I can't be seen.

"Azami, why are you here?" Usopp, perfect, opening my eyes I stare at them. "Are you alright? Where's Zoro I thought he was protecting you!" He says completely shocked.

"It doesn't really matter." I mumble meekly, the things I learned in the short time of my servitude seem to come back far more easily than trying to forget them. Don't look them in the eye, don't object, don't correct, do as you're told and react as they'd want you to. "It doesn't matter." I repeat remaining where I am.

Feeling the train lurch forward, surprising me I topple over to the side, steadily I push myself up, though the handcuffs are grading against my wrists and it hurts, but I ignore the pain I stand up. "Where are you going? How'd you get caught?" Usopp asks ignoring the blue-haired man. "Azami are you alright?" He finally asks.

Never once do I turn my back towards them, the rip in my shirt is flapping around from all train erratically swaying and going up and down. "Hell, I'm going back to hell." I answer him in a steady voice, taking my seat farther away from them I close my eyes again, well that is until a door is kicked out and in a flurry Sanji is here.

"Azami-chan?" He asks while ignoring Usopp and the other man. "What are you doing here? I thought you were hiding." Looking away from him I press myself even further against the wall. I want to disappear more than anything right now. "Are you imprisoned?!" He nearly yells swooping in front of me. "My fair Azami-chan, I'll save you and Robin-chwan." He says taking my hands, pulling them away I look at him. "Azami are you alright?" He asks seriously.

"She says she's going back to Hell." The other guy butts in, to which Sanji takes notice to him for the first time and kicks him in the face and hard. "What was that for?!" The other guy yells sitting up and glaring at the chef.

"No reason." Sanji says while lighting a cigarette. The whole thing goes on for a while until Usopp convinces Sanji of Franky's, the nearly naked, good nature. "Azami, we're escaping, I'll carry you." Shaking my head I stay seated and against the wall. "I'll protect you in place of that block head." He says seriously. "I promise."

"You can't look at my back, no one can." I say feeling that dangerous feeling pricking around inside of me, that persistent feeling of hope. "I would rather die than for someone to see my back." I tell him seriously.

To this Sanji nods his head and holds his arms open for me; gradually I work the courage to stand and stride over to the blonde chef. "You're safe." He says simply as he turns around and pulls my chained arms around his neck. "Do your best to hold on." He commands, exiting through the rear door he easily jumps up and lands on the top of the car.

Untangling ourselves I sit in the middle desperately trying to hold on, the cuffs are making things extremely difficult. Of course the rain pouring down on us is making me very aware of my back, the fabric of my shirt feels far too thin, far too ripped open, far too revealing. Breathing heavily I look at the three others, one now masked, all looking as though they're planning something, though Sanji looks back at me warily. "What?" I ask nervously hating the cuffs on my wrists, wanting nothing more than to have a jacket.

"The seastone cuffs complicate things." The chef says simply and stroking his chin worriedly. "It'll be difficult, but can you manage to run on the roof tops?" He asks me seriously, it's not like I have a choice, but eventually we'll run out of roof tops to run on.

"I can, though you do realize eventually there won't be a cart to run on to." I ask him looking forward, the limited places for us to go, though I still need to find that captain and get the key. "I'll need to find the key for these." I say raising my wrists up, if I can't do this myself I don't think I have any business looking for my freedom, at least that sounds like something Zoro would say. Standing up I try to ignore the nervous feeling bubbling up inside me, the fear and everything seems to die down some. "I'll do that by myself." I tell the three of them earnestly.

"The others are on their way too." Sanji says carefully. "Will you be alright by yourself? These guys aren't the type to mess around Azami-chan." He's looking at me worriedly. "I know that you can stand your own, but that's only in practice."

I nod my head, taking a deep breath I walk to the edge of the roof, carefully keeping my balance. Sanji grabs my hands looking at me nervously. "I'll slip in unnoticed, I'll get my key and I'll find you three." I tell him kneeling down, easing myself down, between the cars, releasing my hands I drop to the floor, landing easily, pushing the door open lightly I slip in and move behind a seat. One of the things you learn in being a slave is getting around in a room without drawing attention to yourself.

Sitting quietly I work up the nerve to move around, though it is a pain that I can't just mist along the floor and out the door I'll have to make do with this. Peeking out I feel relief in seeing mostly low-ranking marines, only one or two that I need to worry about. The real trouble will be trying to find that Marine Captain with the key that I need.

Crawling under the seats, and avoiding the feet of the sitting Marines I miraculously make it to the other side of the car, skillfully I slip back up behind a seat and move to peek around, their attention seems to be on where I came in, so stealing the chance I slip back out, looking through the window of the next cart I decide to climb up, I can't waste more time like I'd just had. Carefully climbing up I look back to see carts missing, obviously Sanji, Frank and Sogeking have started their plans. Hoisting my way back up I take a running start, sliding to a stop I lean my head over to peer into the next cart, bingo.

Taking a deep breath I clear my mind, jumping down I open the door, slipping in I stare straight ahead at the twenty men staring back at me, one captain, first thing is to get rid of the transponder snails, as a Marine pulls one out I close my eyes and run at him, keeping in mind the rood I jump up and kick him in face, landing on his chest I open my eyes to see all eyes on me and myself in the middle of them all. Kicking the snail up to my hands I hook the snail awkwardly onto my hip. "Azami you're quite brazen." The captain from before says sitting relaxed and watching me with a twisted smirk. "I wonder how long you can last; you only won all your mêlées before because of your devil fruit."

As he waves his hands up the men move closer to me, taking a deep breath I think about what Zoro had said: they're not Marines, they aren't good people; it is okay to fight back.

Dodging the attacks I ignore the flooding memories of my 'mêlées', they were just fights or combat practice like with Zoro and Sanji. Those were life-and-death situations, like fighting in a coliseum to live; I have more blood on my hands than these Marines.

It isn't about that though, this is about getting that key, I don't have to kill them, and in fact it'd be preferable to keep them alive. I've just been avoiding, looking around I notice the numerous openings I have, taking them I kick a few more while twisting on my chained hands, it hurts, but it's getting the job done. Flipping back I make my move towards the captain, landing in front of him I drop to the ground avoiding the sword being swung at me, quickly I slip my hand in his pocket, feeling the cold metal like substance I grasp my fingers around it. In an instant I'm jumping back with said key in hand. Grabbing it with my mouth I jam it into the lock, twisting it and avoiding attacks I feel them clank to the floor.

"Out of the way" The captain yells enraged, realizing that odds have now changed to my favor drastically. "A slave should do as they are told." He says menacingly, holding a sword up at me he glares. "Now I'd hate to tell Saint Edward why you're missing your head." He says charging at me.

Slicing me in half I turn to face him and send a kick at his head, throwing a wall up to prevent him from flying off the cart I stare at his now bleeding face. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, right now you need to worry about me not being afraid of fighting you." I say standing tall and melding my body back together. Everything becomes a bit hazy, but looking around at all the unconscious, and one or two dead I'm climbing out of the cart and flying above the carts, sending bits of mist in I feel around for Sanji, Franky, Sogeking or even Robin, as I fly closer to engine of the train upon entering the third cart I see Robin being taken through a doorway that should not exist, but does.

I fall in line next to Sanji and Sogeking, turning to look at them completely baffled by the now sealed and non-existent door. "What was that?" I ask them staring at the space where the door closed with Robin disappearing through it.

"A door." Is all they say, for a few moments we're all too stunned to really say or do anything, then again these last couple of days have been crazy, more than what I'm used to.


	5. Chapter 5

Edited the chapter

* * *

Zoro is staring at me; well maybe glaring is a better way to say it. Zoro is glaring at me and for the first time since my uncle said to trust him, I am terrified of Zoro. His jaw is clenched like he's trying _not_ to bite my head off. "I told you to hide, I told you it wasn't safe and you get captured?" He rants angrily; everyone else is planning at the front of the cart leaving us alone for the most part.

"It wasn't like I planned on it." I say in my defense. "I was going to take the next train out of here; I wasn't expecting the Marines to take over them over!"

Zoro rolls his eyes. "Azami, you said yourself, you're scared of them, so you didn't just run off? They had bigger problems then chasing you or you know fly off." He says frowning at me. "What would have happened if Ero-Cook, Sogeking and Franky hadn't been there?" Zoro says while crossing his arms to glare at me. "I said I'd protect you, but it's kinda hard when you're dumb enough to get caught."

Running a hand through my hair I shrug my shoulders at Zoro. "What do you want me to tell you? I'm sorry I got caught, I'm sorry I didn't get to the front of the cart in time to help them get Robin and that I wasn't there to help them." I say while throwing my arms to my sides angrily. "What I don't understand it why you're getting so angry about this?! I'm just a chore right?" I ask glaring at him.

"That's not what this is about." He says stubbornly. "Woman you need a new shirt." He says finally while looking at Nami. "Oi Nami, Azami needs a shirt."

She glances at me and for a moment I swear she was going to say with interest or something, but instead she simply walks over to me and hands me a shirt. I smile at her thankfully as I pull this one over the one I have on already and ripping it off once it's covering my back. By the time I look up Zoro is up at the front and Nami is still in front of me.

"He's angry because he cares." She says taking a seat in one of the booths. "I wouldn't be too angry with Zoro, even though he's a block head he's got good intentions in mind most of the time." She says smiling at me. "Sanji told us that you fought back, what I want to know is _why_ the Marines are so interested in you."

Biting my lip I shrug my shoulders. "Like I said before, the World Government doesn't like it when someone runs away." I tell her rigidly, she stares at me before sighing.

"Come on, we better go get the rest of the plan together otherwise we might be looking at Luffy getting us all captured." She jokes lightly, taking my hand she leads me to the front of the cart where everyone is waiting and planning, though to me it looks like they're just joking around.

The next few moments I'm starting to get anxious, if this all goes south I could very well find myself on the next ship to Mariejois and the trip wouldn't be long. Though I think the moment the train went airborne my heart stopped.

In a moment's notice two arms were holding me against a chest very protectively during the oncoming crash. Peeking my eyes open once it was over, more or less, and looking up I see Zoro. Letting me go after a moment we stare at each other awkwardly. "Thanks" I say smiling at him.

"No problem, remember stick with one of us." He says sternly as a cannon is shot somewhere, probably aimed for here. "Azami be careful." He says finally, nodding my head he smiles briefly and only for a moment before he scowls at the impact of said cannon fire.

Emitting a cloud of mist I allow for the majority of us to get out without being fired at, well really it was all but one. "Luffy" I mutter under my breath running alongside Chopper. "Why do you have to be so frustrating?!" I rant shaking my head.

"That's just Luffy." Chopper says chuckling. "Azami I'm glad you're safe." He adds on smiling.

I grin at Chopper nodding my head. "Let's hope we can all get out of here." I say running and dodging bullets, jumping over a fallen piece of debris and narrowly missing a blade I quickly spin around on my landing and knock the guy holding said blade to the ground. "I'll catch up." I call to the worried doctor dancing on his feet waiting for me, with a quick push of mist Chopper presses on.

The man scrambles to his feet, sword-less, and goes for his pistol on his hip. "Surrender now." He commands cockily.

"I'm quite fine thanks." I say kicking the pistol out of his hand, pointing my hand at him, thumps up and pointer finger at him I smirk. "But I kinda like the idea of the gun." He looks at me confused and like I'm crazy as I point 'shoot him up'. "Mist bullet" I say simply as I 'fire' several shots at him. I of course only aim to knock him out or to slow him down, turning around I glide over the ground quickly catching up with Chopper.

"We lost Luffy, no one can find him." Chopper says worriedly. "We can't really look around in our current situation." He says slightly angrily, but worried as we skid to hide behind a wall. "I can't smell him with all the gun powder and dust in the air either."

"On it" I say glancing around as I mist my legs I fly up against the wall trying to be inconspicuous, taking a quick look around to spot Luffy, but unquestionably where Luffy has been. Floating back down I glance at a very nervous Chopper, he's back in his Brain-Point form. "I couldn't see him, but I could tell where he'd been." I say sighing heavily.

Chopper nods his head. "That sounds about right." He mutters hanging his head for a moment. "We should get with the others." He says transforming into his Strong-Point, I nod my head and run alongside the now _very_ big reindeer.

In all of the fighting and mortar firing we eventually met up with Nami and Zoro, who are holding their own along with the shipwrights. "Where have you two been?" Zoro hisses as he pushes another guy back, flying actually would be more accurate.

"Looking for Luffy, couldn't find him, but he's made quite the impact alone." I say shooting at the Marines, mainly in the arms.

Nami stares at me a moment before coming back to her senses. "You're like your own atmosphere." She says slightly amazed, I look back at her confused. "You have your own climate when you use your devil fruit; I've never been this close with you using it so I've never noticed." She explains smiling at me.

"I see." I murmur smirking to myself as I continue to fight off Marines.

Everything in this fight is going fast, one moment we're struggling with giants and the next we're riding for the most part safely towards the courthouse, and finally we're standing on top of the courthouse defying the World Government.

"Shoot it." Luffy says calmly and easily to Sogeking, who shoots the flag down with great ease. Standing here with them I feel a sense of belonging, something I haven't had since I was captured and enslaved. I stand proudly alongside them ready to fight and determined to save Robin.

In the short time I've been with these guys I see their astonishing luck, and how they simply leave everything to it.

After crossing the seemingly never ending waterfall we split of into groups to find Robin's key, Sogeking, Nami and I are all running together. Skidding to a halt we see a guy just sleeping.

"This feels like a trap." I murmur as we enter the garden like room. Uneasily we watch Usopp attempt to grab the key. The guy transforms into a wolf in front of us and as he tries to bite Usopp I shoot him.

"Thanks Azami." He says hiding behind me as we try to figure something out, Nami has left us as we quickly realize alone. "What now?"

"We fight of course." The wolf-man says sinisterly with a gleam in his eye. "Or I could just let you take the key." He says smirking at us.

"Sogeking, any ideas?" I ask as yet another CP9 agent comes into view. "Now is the time for ideas." I shriek as the guy lunges at us. Narrowly jumping out of the way and running I glance as the two agents chase us down.

"We would get stuck with a flea bag." I mutter under my breath. "Wait is that the shipwright?" I ask confused.

"They aren't the good guys, him, that weird bird guy and the secretary lady aren't good." Usopp explains as we run around the room with them chasing us. "We need a plan."

"So come up with one!" I shout looking back to shoot at them, which hits one, but no damage done. "I don't think mist bullets will work." I comment offhandedly.

"Can't you fill the room with mist?" Usopp asks frantically as we slide to turn. "They won't be able to see us."

"Like hell, that wolf-guy would be able to smell us and I somehow I don't think that'll work." I mutter glancing at them; they both look like they wouldn't be hindered by lack of sight.

"What are you two doing?" I hear an annoyed and very relieving voice, Usopp and I both run towards Zoro. "Well?"

"Go get them!" Sogeking shouts pushing Zoro forward. "I'll take the wolf on." He says suddenly and very bravely.

"Azami, go find Chopper." Zoro says shaking his head at the slightly trembling Usopp. "Be careful and remember we're collecting the keys, bring the keys back so we can check them." He says seriously, nodding my head I run off away from the wolf and shipwright, who is transforming, I don't get a chance to see what he turns into, but Usopp screams something about a zoo, so definitely a zoan type.

Running down the stairs I slip in a puddle and slam into a very random dislodged bathtub. "Do I even want to know?" I ask while picking myself up and kicking the dumb thing out of my way, it might have been unnecessary, but the thing irritated me. Seriously, a random bathtub?

I run down the hall checking rooms as I opt to fly, going down the stairs I find a rather odd group; a fat and then thin man, Chopper, Franky and that same ball-shaped guy from before. Bathtubs, magic man with tentacle pink hair, and the ball guy. "Chopper what's his deal?" I ask as I form back my legs.

"I locked him in the fridge and he's been doing that." The doctor says very amusedly. "I'm still trying to find a weak spot." He mumbles something about already using the rumble balls.

I notice how ragged he looks, around trying to figure it out. "How's his hair doing that?" I ask curiously, well less so when it grabs me and Chopper tightening around us. "Never mind I don't care." I say struggling to breath. "Mist Blade" I manage to create blades running along my body effectively cutting the guy's hair.

Chopper on the other hand is eating something and then he isn't really Chopper anymore. He smashes the pink guy easily before he roars and creates a massive hole in the wall, carrying the unconscious guy in his hand.

"Azami is that" Nami asks coming next to me as we both stare at him shocked. "Chopper?"

I nod my head numbly, my good friend, misting while Nami confers with Franky I grab the key on the pink-haired guy. "I'm taking it up to Zoro and Sogeking."

Nami nods her head, tossing me two keys, without a second to loose I fly up the tower, landing gracefully in the garden room I see the guys running around, "Moss-head" I yell throwing him the keys, it take a moment for it to process, but Sogeking and Zoro are handcuffed together. They franticly try the keys; the third one pops them off. I would ask, but I think it'd be best that I don't ask.

The wolf-man grins as the two continue to bicker, running across the room I grab his snout, and slam him towards the wall, sending him flying into the giraffe. "Seriously, what's with these guys and weird abilities?" I ask landing gracefully next to them.

"You couldn't do that before?" Sogeking says sighing heavily.

Zoro just looks at me with an impressed look. "Not bad Strawberry." He says smirking at me.

Scoffing I nod my head; it's probably the closest I'll get to a compliment from Zoro. "I try, but you better be kicking some ass." I say nodding towards the two guys getting up.

Smirking at me he nods his head, pulling out his swords he turns and no doubt with a demonic grin challenges the giraffe.

Sogeking and I stand at the ready as the wolf-guy gets up glaring at me. "You're the tricky one, never trusting anything you hear." He sneers running and ready to jump, he's smacked down by Sanji, a kick sending him on the ground flat.

"The roof you two. Azami-chan, think you could pick the keys up when we're done here?" He asks smirking at us with a knowing look. The two of us exchange looks; we both nod our heads before heading out of the room and up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

I edited the last chapter and changed a few inconsistencies. Please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Usopp and I both look at each other as we feel the building shake. "Zoro or Sanji?" I ask nervously.

"Zoro, as destructive as they both are, Zoro has a bigger radius." Usopp says while looking at the bridge. "How will you know to get down there are get the remaining keys?"

Licking my lips and shrugging my shoulders I try to think of how I'll know to get the keys. "Maybe when the quakes stop." I murmur as I grip the wall nervously.

For a moment I think we're done talking, but Usopp removes his mask and stares at me. "You're not a government agent, and you don't like the World Government, right?" He asks with a puzzling face, I nod my head for him to go on. "So then are you a Revolutionary?"

I shake my head and bite my lip. "I do hate the World Government and what they let happen to some people, the injustice of how they're running the world and how they turn a blind eye to the cruelty that is happening to people." I say seriously. "But I'm not part of the Revolutionary Army."

He seems to accept this, putting the mask back on he focuses on the bridge. "Robin's out there." He mutters readying his weapon. "Get the keys." He mutters waving with one hand after he starts shooting. Getting up I carefully head back down the stairs, gliding down and heading toward the garden I stare at what's left of it.

"Azami, right on time." Sanji says tossing me his key, Zoro follows his lead. "Any news?"

I nod my head ready to take off back to the roof. "Robin is on the bridge, you guys better get over there." I tell them hurriedly. "No sign of Luffy either, but all the same we should get Robin and leave."

"Let's go Moss head, you can gawk later." Sanji teases Zoro; I glance at him and send a nervous look.

"We'll get you out of here too." The swordsman says with a very serious look. "Strawberry you better get those up to Sogeking." He says nodding turning his attention onto Sanji saying something about his eyebrow the pair takes off running.

Flying up the center of the staircase I urge myself to hurry and get the keys to Usopp, if what Robin has been staying is true, and then we're all in serious trouble. Battleships firing on us would be very bad; it could easily spell doom for us. "Sogeking, the last of the keys." I call tossing them to the attentive sniper.

Wrapping the keys up in a cloth and tying them shut .Usopp sets them next to him nervously. "We get one shot at this, if I screw up it'll be on me." He mutters shaking as he checks the wind.

"You've been shooting perfectly right, you got this." I say confidently, kneeling next to him I pat his back.

Taking a deep breath Usopp picks up the bag and gets ready to shoot it all the way to the bridge. He's aiming carefully, pulling the shot back he releases it and watches it nervously as it sails through the air, it lands safely on the cobblestone bridge. "We better get out of here before the building collapses." I say getting up. "Great shot."

Before he can reply the building starts shaking, nothing like what we felt while Zoro and Sanji were fighting, there isn't a slide or a jump down, and this is more like a crumbling feeling. "Please tell me I did not just jinx us." I say gripping his hand nervously.

"I wouldn't say jinx, I'd say there was a hot fired off." Sogeking says gripping my hand back tightly. "Can you get us off -" Is all he gets out before we both start screaming. Neither of us really saw it coming, not until it hit the building and knocked us down. The fall down is terrifying. We fall _over_ the edge of the building first, and as we fall huge chunks of the building are falling not just around us, but over. Sogeking and I hug each other, both screaming as we plunge towards the ground.

as a huge piece of debris comes hurtling down, I push Usopp away to avoid being crushed, looking down at the ground I try to turn to mist, but it's like my body is stuck between states.

"Idiot!" I glance in the direction of the fall and see Zoro jumping up towards me, catching me and landing he looks down at me with a very stern face. "Why didn't you turn to mist?!" He yells as he sets me down.

"I was trying!" I yell back feeling my heart race still. It was scary; I couldn't change, like my body was hesitant to even change. I've never felt that before, not even with touching seastone, this was like my body was refusing to.

"Azami" Zoro says while gripping my arms. "We got to get out of here." He says changing his mind; turning around he motions for me to get on. "You'll slow us down."

Deciding to go with it I climb onto his back, holding on tightly I hide my face in his shoulder. "I couldn't before." I mumble quietly.

Sanji is leading for obvious reasons as the pair carries Sogeking as well. In the tunnel they're running at full force until Nami, Kokoro, Chopper, Chimney and Gonbe running in the other direction.

"Oi, that's not what I think it is, right?" Sanji asks slowing down and back pacing; Zoro matches and drops Usopp, letting Sanji carry him.

"Hold on tight." Zoro commands gripping my arms tightly with his hands. "Don't let go." I nod my head, shaking I clamp my eyes shut, I feel the water hit me first, this is worse than seastone, it's everywhere. Pressing down on me, Zoro is swept off his feet and being pushed forward with me on his back. Tightening my grip I hold my breath.

Catching a glimpse of a tail, the shape seems familiar, but the salt water feels like it is stinging every inch of my skin, then peeling bits of it off.

…

Waking up I stare up at Kokoro, her legs. "Guys, shut up, she hasn't said she's a mermaid." Sanji seethes.

I glance at Zoro, Nami, they're all shocked.

Turning to look off the ship I feel a sense of shock. "This is insane." I murmur getting up, the flames and smoke all pluming and raging on the island we'd been on. "What happens now?"

"We wait for Luffy." Zoro says as he stands next to me. "Are you okay?"

I nod my head, shaking the water out of my hair. "I can do it now." Raising my hand up I show him it changing into mist. "I don't understand why I wouldn't before."

"We'll talk to Chopper once we get back." He says patting my shoulder gently.

The marines keep reporting, no survivors on the mainland, one target left, turning I watch from where we are to where Luffy is.

The ships all surround the bridge, cannons aimed at it, ready to fire. "What are they doing?" Chopper asks; his body immobile, probably from the huge form he took on and destroyed the lower portion of the tower.

Hearing the boom of the fire "There are nine pirates including Pirate Hunter Zoro and Nico Robin, also onboard the convoy is Turnstone Azami." A voice booms from one of the ships.

Robin and Nami look back at me; I stare back just as shocked, the others are coming back from the bridge. Zoro comes to my side and looks at me funny. "What's going on?"

"Azami, who are you?" Nami asks seriously. "They know you by name."

Closing my eyes I feel the same weight of the thoughts in my head, the same terrible fate I'd lived slamming back, knocking and constantly following me around. "I'm wanted because I've 'deserted' my post." I tell them looking up.

"You're a marine?" Nami asks confused, Robin shakes her head. "Then what?"

The guys stare at me. "We should focus on being ready to escape when Luffy wins." Zoro says snapping everyone back to the reality of the situation. "We're all getting out alive, so let's be ready for that."

"He's right, they won't just let us sail out of here, and we're going to have to fight our way out." Sanji says lighting a new cigarette.

"Retrieve Nico Robin" The order rings out, and we're all running to get off the convoy, we have to have a means to get out of here.

Running out to what's left of the bridge hundreds of people are jumping off from the warships. Pushing a few over the edge and fighting with what I can. "Careful, some of them are devil fruit users." Franky yells.

"Same goes for us." Robin says as she activates her power.

A man comes in front of me. "We know how dangerous you are." He says leering at me. "That pink hair and fighting style, impossible to miss." He says holding a small knife in his hand. Gulping I stare at him, he's been to one of the 'fights', the ones Saint Edward liked to host. "You're a killer; you have more blood on your hands than most. He wants you back alive."

"Then you know I'll put up a fight." I tell him glaring. With all the fighting going on around me, it was like I was back in that stupid ring. The screams, yells, clinging and sound of people falling all around me puts me on edge, it brings back too many things.

"Let's see those animalistic instincts of yours again." He taunts. "Azami the slave." He says grinning at me, like he can hold that over me.

Running forward I grab the knife in his hand and hold it to his throat. "You wanted to see right?" I murmur in his ear. "Then why don't I?" I ask as I take the knife and stab him in the arm. Jumping off of him I land safely.

"You didn't go for the kill?" He asks, wincing as he pulls the blade out. "What a shame, you've gone soft."

I shake my head, taking a deep breath; I point my hand at him. "Mist bullet." I say simply as I shoot at him. I hit him several times in the chest, arms and legs. The ones that didn't hit him got the men around the marine.

Turning around I start shaking, bigger bits of the fights come back to me, the bits I hate most, the inhumane part of me, the part of me that'd been beat into me, the one Saint Edward liked. It's what scares me, another part of me, one that I didn't have originally. It's a fight for me not to just go back to it, to get out of here. It'd be wrong.

…

_"Cherry, I want you to kill him, rip his throat out." Saint Edward commands as I look down at the unconscious kid. "Now."_

_Kneeling down I flip the kid over, a newbie, he was still learning how to survive in the house with such a cruel owner. Wrapping my hand around his neck I glance up one last time, a nod of his head and I dig my hand in._

_"Again, do it to this one too." He bellows out. "No mercy." He commands. Listening I gash is chest open._

_Coming out of the haze, I glance down at my hands, caked in dried blood, bits of flesh stuck on my arms. Breathing heavily I get up and walk to the sink; I wash my arms off, scrubbing with all my might. The others all stare at me nervously, my parents walk over sympathetically. "It's not you, come on." My mother says quietly, picking up a cloth she helps to rub the blood off. "Don't think about it." She mumbles kissing the top of my head._

…

Coming back out of it I stare at Zoro, he's shouting at me, shaking my head again I head in the direction he's pointing, towards Usopp. Standing behind him I cover him. He's yelling to Luffy.

I focus on the job, blocking punches, kicks, bullets, swords, all of it. Usopp turns around and nods his head, I smile at him, a small one as I turn around and head back into the think of it.

"You're running with a dangerous crowd." A woman says glaring at me. "Let's see you fight." Blinding her by wrapping her head with mist I run forward I push her back, hard. She stumbles back to the edge, pushing her over I release the mist and take a deep breath. We need to get out of here.


End file.
